


Edward's Valentine's Day

by DeprestAFconnoisseur64



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990), Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeprestAFconnoisseur64/pseuds/DeprestAFconnoisseur64
Summary: Edward wants to make something special for Marx on Valentine's Day.





	Edward's Valentine's Day

It was the morning of February 14th, and I smiled as I looked at the calendar. It was Valentine's Day, and I was planning on doing something special for Marx. Heck, it was vital that I do it. Not just because of how much I love him, but also because of how much he means to me...

♡~~♡

I sat on the hardwood flooring of my castle home, my hands on my knees. It was nearing Christmas time, and usually I would be making ice sculptures with my bare hands. Literally. I wasn't that it was a hobby or pastime… okay, it was kind of, but mostly, it was to show my undying love for her.

It's been so long ago, to the point where I can't really even remember her name. I think it was Kim. Either that or Tiff. Kim or Tiff... I'll go with Kim. Ever since I moved back up here, she'd dance in the snow that was made by the debris of the ice sculptures I'd make for her. She looked so lovely while she was dancing in it. We did this every Christmas for many years. As time went on, though, she changed. She looked more and more like her mother. And after that, her hair turned mostly grey, and her face was old and wrinkled. But she still danced with the same energy and skill she had when she was young. I wanted to dance, too; I enjoyed it just as much as she was, and I always had a smile on my face.

… And then it all just stopped.

I don't know what happened. She just… left. The first time it happened, I thought she just had been sick or something, so I just hoped she'd be feeling better to do it next year. I hoped…

… And hoped…

… And hoped…

… And hoped again…

… But she never came back. I was starting to worry. What if she ended up like my father, falling asleep and not waking up? What if she got bored of our tradition and decided not to do it anymore? What if… She just didn't love me anymore? My heart ached when thought came up in my head, but what if it was true? I couldn't think of any other justified reasons as to why she would go away like that. It hit me like a brick, but I guess I would just have to face the facts: she didn't love me anymore…

… And that brings me to now, with me sitting on the hardwood flooring. I looked to my straw bed. I wanted to cry, to sob loudly, to bawl my eyes out, anything to let Kim know how much I love her… even if it was going to be a worthless attempt. I looked up, and noticed just how empty the room was. There would normally be at least 3 or 4 ice sculptures around the room. But now, there were none. No so much as a single ice cube. It was now that I noticed this that I suddenly snapped. Tears ran down my face as I whimpered loudly. If only everyone hadn't treated me the way they did, and I was still living with Kim and her family. Why do people have to treat me like a freak just because I'm different? Why?...

“Um… sir, are you okay?” A strange, high-pitched voice spoke to me. I looked up and to my left.

There he was. Marx. Jester hat and all. He looked at me with great concern.

“N-No…” I mumbled, trying to keep my voice level. “K-Kim… she hasn't c-come back… not for years…” 

“Yeesh… she left you, huh?”

Tears that had stopped earlier immediately started flowing down my face again. Yes, she did. Because she, for some reason, decided I was a freak and decided to leave.

“Hey, don't cry…”

I tried my best to do what he said. Keyword tried. It took an eternity for me to calm down, and when I did, he spoke again.

“I… look, sir, I can't bare to see you like this… do you actually live here?”

“Yes…”

“Dang… oh, actually, why don't you come live with me. We can talk more about what's bothering you.”

I wanted so badly to say no. No. Just no. I said yes the last time and look what happened. I got trashed. Dumped. Everyone chasing me like I was some dog. Getting dragged back into my old, lonely castle by an angry mob. I just wanted to say no… but at the same time I wanted to go home with whoever this was. I wanted a second chance. To start a new life. To prove that maybe, just maybe, I'm not a monster… 

“I… I'd like that…”

“Great to hear! Oh, by the way, I never introduced myself. I'm Marx.”

“I'm Edward…”

♡~~♡

I blink away tears that started welling up in my eyes. Just thinking about what happened that night makes me tear up… no. No tears, there's work to be done. I get up from my bed and walk over to my desk. I got out a large slip of red paper, handling it with care so that I didn't accidentally cut it. A little over a month ago, I told Kirby that I wanted to make Marx a paper heart. Nothing too big or fancy, just something simple. I didn't need some big fat greeting card or something to tell Marx I love him. Just a simple heart with some decoration. So, Kirby agreed to go to the store and pick some up, and when Marx went out to said store and let Kirby look after me while he was gone, Kirby would give me the paper, where I'd stash it in my room until it was time to get to work. And right now was that time.

Using my fingers, I slowly cut through the paper, gradually making a heart shape. I think about Marx, and how much he cared and still cares for me. It was almost like he was my father; my inventor. Marx cared for me just as much as my father did. So much so to the point where Marx could be a little overprotective sometimes. It wasn't that he had bad blood or anything, he just wanted to make sure I was safe and that I wasn't going to end up like I was back in the old suburban neighborhood. I can't blame him all too much, but there are points where it gets to be too much, like that one time where I wanted to go to Chef Kawasaki’s Diner. I joked that I could use my hands like forks and knives and cut up the food for Marx and myself. He said no, and immediately started to go in a downward spiral. I wasn't disappointed that I wasn't going to the restaurant, it was Marx that I was more worried about.

~~~

“Edward, I'm sorry, but… I'm going to have to say… n-nn… no. What if Chef Kawasaki saw you doing it and wanted you to WORK there? What if people started calling you a freak again? What if the atmosphere gets so bad to the point where Chef Kawasaki has to fire you? Oh God… what if you're forced to work a shady kid's restaurant? What if you're forced to work the night shift and the mascots starting hunting you down at work?! What they force you out of THAT job, and you're forced to hold up CONVENIENCE STORES?! Edward… I am sorry, but for the sake of my both your sanity and mine, I think it's best if you stay inside for the time being, okay?”

~~

After that, Marx literally held me for over 5 hours. His wings were wrapped around my torso, and his grip was so tight to the point where it almost hurt. It also took nearly 10 minutes of convincing just for him to let go. I love him, but he can be a little too protective. But I still love him, and that's all that matters. Besides, if I was more worried about whether or not I was able to go out into public and Marx being crazy, would I be making this card right now? No. But I am making it, which means I'm less concerned about me being in public and more concerned about Marx, not him being crazy or paranoid but making sure that he knows that I love him. He practically saved my life, after all.

Before I knew it, the heart was complete. I sighed and looked at it. It was red and had pink and silver glitter peppered on it. Nothing too big or fancy. But I was still proud of it, and I think Marx would be proud, too. I wanted to draw a pair of scissors on it. Or a snowflake, or a bush. But I didn't want to break my own rule, that and I already put the glitter on. I very carefully grabbed the heart, slowly got up and went to the door. When I got to the door, I opened it, and later went down the hall and downstairs to meet up with Marx. I stopped in the kitchen, where Marx was making breakfast. 

“Good morning, Edward,” Marx said warmly. He then noticed the heart in my hand. “Whatcha got there?”

I held the paper heart of in front my chest. “It's for Valentine's Day… for you, Marx.” I got down to Marx's level and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Happy Valentine's Day, Marx. I love you.”

Marx blushed. “I… I Love you, too, Edward,” he said, wrapping his wings around me. 

The end. ♡


End file.
